


Asleep On The Hay

by Katherine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Eggs, Gen, Gift of the Night Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Meatlug longed to follow the other dragons, to join the excited crowd of proud grown ones and peeping young.
Kudos: 6





	Asleep On The Hay

Meatlug longed to follow the other dragons, to join the excited crowd of proud grown ones and peeping young. She buzzed aloft as soon as the boy who was not hers, the Night Fury's boy, opened the doors for her. That meant she was leaving her own eggs behind, but they were well-hidden in the heaped straw, and dragons are not birds; her eggs did not need to be kept warm or be sat upon, and they would hatch soon with streaking fire.

She would see her own new-hatched babies when she returned with the flock. The humans could take care of them if they hatched in the meantime. These days all in the village were used to looking after dragons.


End file.
